Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an image recording apparatus configured to execute a recording processing for recording an image on a recording sheet, a server configured to communicate with the image recording apparatus, and a communication system including the image recording apparatus and the server.
Description of the Related Art
There are known image recording apparatuses configured to cause a recording material to adhere to a recording sheet to record an image. When using such an image recording apparatus, users need to purchase and manage consumable items such as cartridges storing the recording material. Operations such as the purchase and management of the consumable items are troublesome for the users. To solve this problem, a consumable-item delivery service is provided at a fixed-price. There is known a technique in which a server is provided so as to be connected to an image recording apparatus over a network to manage consumable items and recording information, for example.